


Happy Valentine's Day

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana has decided to surprise her boyfriend Marco in the bedroom. Will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it is a little late for a Valentine’s fic, but it is pretty smutty, so I hope that makes up for it. This is for the anon on Tumblr who wanted a Marco smut where the female was you know, dominant. You have been warned about the smut.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Marco Reus. This is just a story.

It is never easy to be the girlfriend of a professional footballer. Your man is gone all the time and he is constantly surrounded by sexy girls who want nothing more than to have sex him. But in the end you trust him because he loves you and he does things like call you at one in the morning because he can’t sleep and he just wants to hear your voice. Or he will change his flight on his way back from National Team training so he can fill your apartment with flowers before you get home.

So, dating Marco has never been easy, but it has always been more than worth it. He is the most loving, caring, and supportive man I have ever met, so much so that I always chuckle a little when the tabloids portray him has a bad boy. It is just so far from the Marco I know. The Marco who cares so much about Dortmund that being 18th on the table and not being able to do anything about it because he was injured was one of the worst things he could have imagined and it coming true was unbearable for him.

I was so excited to see Marco as happy as he was after the win against Freiburg that I decided to set up a special surprise for him to celebrate Valentine’s Day. I had an idea, but I knew I was going to need help, so I called Sydney and filled her in.

“I know the perfect shop,” Syd told me once she had heard my plan. “Meet me at the café tomorrow at noon and we will go from there.”

The next day I stood looking at myself in the mirror and asked, “This doesn’t look like I am trying too hard?”

“Trust me, you look so perfect you are going to have to scrape his jaw off the floor with a spatula,” Syd assured me.

I decided that I was going to surprise him after the Mainz game and as I watched the match I knew it was going to be the perfect night. Marco ran over to me as soon as the match was over and as it always was after a win, his enthusiasm was infectious. His kiss was warm and firm, with a barely restrained hunger. His eyes were shining as he pulled away, so I teased him a bit and asked, “You are very pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he responded with a chuckle.

“Go celebrate with the boys, I will see you at home later,” I promised him.

“You most certainly will,” Marco replied, kissing me firmly once more before Mats pulled him away to join the rest of the team.

I wasn’t nervous until I was standing in front of the mirror in my new lingerie. I knew Marco was going to love it, but I still felt anxious as I put jeans and a t-shirt on over it in case some of the boys came home with Marco as they frequently did after a win.

I was just checking that everything that was supposed to be was covered when I heard the front door open. I walked out to see Sven and Marco hanging up their coats. “Hi baby,” I greeted Marco with a peck on the lips, before turning to the other man. “Hi Sven, thank you for driving him home. How are you doing?” I asked as I gave him a hug.

“I am well, thank you for asking. How are you, Ana?” Sven asked me.

“I can’t complain. Can I get you something?” I inquired as we moved into the living room.

“Soda would be great if you have it,” Sven replied.

After grabbing drinks for the three of us, I went back into the living room and sat next to Marco on the arm of his chair. “Do you know when are you going to be allowed to start group training again, Sven?” I asked him as Marco casually rested his hand on my hip.

“The trainers are saying probably next week. I am so ready to come back; it is killing me to watch the team doing so well without me. Are you going to be at the Stuttgart match?” Sven asked me.

We chatted back and forth for about ten minutes until Marco’s hand stilled, pressing slightly on my lower back. I could tell he was feeling the bodice of my corset through my t-shirt but he was having trouble figuring out what he was feeling. His hand slipped casually under my shirt and ran over the delicate lace and suddenly his hand stilled. I saw out of the corner of my vision I saw his eyes go slightly wider. I looked over at him casually and raised one eyebrow at him and smirked slightly before turning back to Sven.

The conversation continued for a few more minutes and I could see Marco getting increasingly fidgety out of the corner of my eye. He kept running his palms over his pant legs, he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, and his face was getting slowly redder. He also kept touching me in seemingly casual ways. His hand was constantly migrating from my hip, to my waist, to my lower back, to gently teasing the space where my shirt and pants met, to slipping slightly under my shirt. It took every ounce of my self-control to suppress my laugh at Marco’s reaction when Sven finally said he it was time for him to get going.

“Well, I should get going before Simone starts to wonder where I am the night before Valentine’s Day,” Sven announced as he stood up.

“No, so soon? Well, ok, see you later, Sven,” Marco replied, shooting up out of his seat drawing a weird look from Sven.

“Yeah, well, I guess I will see you on Monday, Marco. Lovely as always to see you, Ana, thank you for the soda. The four of us will have to get together soon, we will give you a call,” Sven said as he hugged me goodbye at the door.

“Sounds good, bye Sven,” Marco answered, giving Sven a high five and a bro hug. Sven looked confused as the door shut behind him. The second the door was shut Marco pulled me toward him and pressed me against the wall, crushing his mouth to my hungrily. His hands were under my shirt, running over the lace covering my stomach, fingers pressing my sides firmly. “You are the absolute sexiest thing on the planet, do you know that?” Marco asked as he kissed a trail from my jaw to my ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and nibbling, as he pulled me closer, pressing the physical evidence of his excitement into my stomach.

I let him have his fun and take the lead until his hands started to tug the hem of my shirt up. I grabbed his hands to still them and pulled away from his mouth and asked, “What do you think you are doing, Mr. Reus?”

“I am taking my girlfriends shirt off so I can see what feels like the sexiest lingerie that has ever existed,” he purred in my ear, trying again to take off my shirt.

“I am not ready for you to unwrap your present yet. Meet me in the bedroom, and leave your clothes on,” I ordered, pulling away and walking to my office and grabbing the items I had stashed there so Marco wouldn’t see them until I wanted him to.

Marco’s eyes went wide with curiosity as I placed the items on the floor, keeping them hidden under a cloth. I turned to him when he asked, “What is under the cloth?”

“That is not your concern now. Before I allow you to find out you said you wanted to see what I have under my shirt?” I asked him.

“You have no idea how much,” Marco replied, reaching out toward me.

“Uh-uh, Mr. Reus. Keep your hands to yourself or you will see nothing,” I threatened. He quickly put his hands in his lap and backed up as far as he could on the edge of the bed.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and as slowly as I possibly could pulled it over my head and revealed a black lace teddy that tied in the back and perfectly lifted and supported my breasts and as I tossed my shirt to the side I saw Marco’s eyes grow dark with desire.

“Would you like to touch me, Mr. Reus?” I asked.

“Yes,” he answered.

“Would you like to kiss me, Mr. Reus?” I asked.

“Yes, Ana,” he replied.

“Would you like me to take off my pants, Mr. Reus?” I asked.

“Yes, please,” he begged.

“Would you like to have sex with me, Mr. Reus?” I asked.

“Oh, god yes,” Marco pleaded.

“Take off your shirt and your pants,” I ordered as I turned around and undid the button on my fly. I slowly peeled my pants off, revealing the matching sheer panties that left nothing to the imagination. I turned back around to see him already undressed and staring at me as though he was going to burst into flames any second. I saw his raging manhood straining against his boxer briefs and decided I had probably teased him enough.

I closed the distance between us and kissed him hungrily on the mouth, feeling his passion flow into me and feeding my passion back to him. As he moved to kiss my neck I quickly turned and sat on his lap, grinding my hips into his hardness, eliciting a moan from him. He started to kiss my shoulder and moved his hands to cup my breasts, suddenly pinching my nipples causing me to groan at the sensation and squirm against him.

“Can I untie you?” Marco whispered lustily in my ear.

“Yes, but you are not allowed to remove the corset,” I responded as I leaned forward slightly so he would have better access to the ties on my garment.

I shivered as he ran his hand over the skin that was freshly exposed on my back. I sighed as he kissed the trail his hand had just traversed. I leaned back as he straightened and sealed my mouth to his hungrily. “Do you still want to know what is under the cloth?” I asked as he once again moved down to my neck.

“Not even a little bit,” he replied, running his hand to my stomach under my coverings and running his thumbs as close to my breasts as he could get without actually touching them.

“Fantastic answer,” I told him, standing up and facing him again. I brought my hands up and delicately slipped the straps off of my shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. The way Marco looked at me as I stood in front of him in just my underwear made me feel like the sexiest woman on the whole planet as I leaned down and kissed him, pushing him back until he lay down, wrapping his arms around me so he could pull me down with him.

Suddenly he flipped us over and started to trail kisses down my body. I moaned when his mouth closed over my right nipple while he gently pinched my left nipple. He continued his exploration downward, pausing at my stomach to dip his tongue into my navel, causing me to shiver. “You are so wet, Ana. May I remove your underwear so I can lick what is underneath?” he asked.

“Only if you ever intend to have sex with me ever again, Mr. Reus,” I replied.

Marco slowly peeled my soaked black underwear from me, kissing down my leg as he pulled them off and flung them to the other side of the room. I squirmed when he blew on my clit before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. He licked down and slipped his tongue into my slit, causing me to groan and slide my fingers into his hair, holding him as close to my sex as possible. Within moments I was close to the edge, so I ordered, “That is enough, Mr. Reus. Take off your underwear, I want to come while you are inside of me.”

Marco quickly slipped off his boxer briefs, and climbed up my body, reaching over to grab a condom out of the bedside table and swiftly rolling it over his shaft. Marco kissed me again as he lined himself up and gently nibbled my lip as he sunk slowly into me, filling me completely before taking a moment to let me adjust to his size. When I started to move my hips he started to pump, setting an almost languid pace before ramping up and before long he was pumping quickly and we were both sailing over the edge into the sweetest oblivion.

I whimpered sleepily a few minutes later when Marco pulled out of me, threw the condom in the trash, and pulled the covers over us as I cuddled up to his side.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Marco,” I told him, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Ana. I have to say, the present I am going to give you tomorrow suddenly does not seem like it is good enough,” he chuckled.

I was just drifting off when he asked, “What is under the cloth?”

“Handcuffs and a feather, just in case you couldn’t follow the rules. The cloth also doubles as a blindfold,” I replied simply.

“Oh, yeah, I am definitely going out tomorrow to get you a better present. Good night, baby,” he laughed, kissing me on the forehead, as I drifted off to sleep with a satisfied smile on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know what you think. I hope the character was you know, dominant enough. And if you want a fic you can request one as long as you are ok with it taking at least a month for it to get written.


End file.
